


Catching Snowkisses

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, short fluff, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of silly White Rose in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Snowkisses

“Tastes like iron!” She grinned at Weiss as the pale girl rolled her eyes, dryly quipping,

“Knowing you, I bet that observation comes from personal experience.”

Ruby shrugged her shoulders against the chill snow and leaned back to catch some more falling bits of sky.

The next snowflake ended up landing on her nose, making her laugh, sneezing at the drop of cold.

“Come on Weiss!” Ruby pleaded, closing her eyes against the bright grey afternoon clouds. “Haven’t you ever tried this before? It’s even better than catching raindrops!”

There was the crunch of boots as Weiss knelt down beside her. Ruby cracked open one eye to peak up at her partner, then went bright red.

Soft breath on her burning cheeks. Warm lips kissed both the cold and the metallic taste away.

Weiss pulled back with a self-satisfied smile.

“Why bother with making a fool of myself when we can just share?”

Ruby sucked a breath in between her teeth, letting it out a happy sigh disguised as a huff.

“Goofball princess.” She muttered, reaching up to poke the corner of Weiss’s smirk.

“Childish dolt.” Weiss shot back, and Ruby laughed at the little fond crinkle at the edges of sky blue eyes.


End file.
